Kirk's Independence
by swimmerluver
Summary: This is a oneshot about Kirk and how he's finally moving out from his Mother's house. It's in Kirk's POV, read and review please!


**Here's a response to the minor character prompt from OLC!! This is a little AU, and it takes place when Kirk wants to move in with Lulu. Kirk's POV!**

I finally have won my independence. It's something that every bird does-one day they just have to fly out of their nest. I have left Mother, and moved in with Lulu. It's time to start a new stage in my life.

Of course, it's going to be hard, because I have become extremely dependent on Mother over the years. Lulu and I are going to have to feed ourselves. I have just realized that most people have done this since they were eighteen. Well, I'm not _that_ far behind them. In fact, to any one who makes fun of me, I think that I have been luckier. A mother's nurture is the most important thing a person can get in their whole lifetime. Yes, that's exactly what I'll tell the people in the diner when they make fun of me. It's always good to be ready with comments to say, that way you don't have to think of a quick and witty response to make everyone think you're smart.

For example, that's exactly what I did when I asked Lorelai out. I planned it out for exactly six months and two and a half days. I memorized her schedule. Her times going to the inn averaged at exactly 9:14. She always went to the diner at least twice a day. I had written around fifty drafts of exactly what I was going to say to her. Unfortunately, I lost my investment, because she didn't want to be with me. I'm not sure why, seeing as I am a pretty handsome man.

But that doesn't matter anymore, because I have my perfect Lulu. It was very hard for me to ask her out, seeing as she used to date my brother. Another thing that my mother taught me is that family is extremely important. However, seeing as I had had a crush on every girl my brother dated, and they never paid attention to me, I felt that it was time to take action. I think that I did it very romantically-I reserved a table for us at Luke's. I think that she was very pleased by the evening.

I, of course, have always told Mother every thought that runs through my head, so I told her about Lulu and me. I did not predict her reaction, however. How was I supposed to know that she didn't want me to ever have a girlfriend? I mean, everyone's supposed to have plenty of girlfriends over their lifetime. She should be happy that I've only ever had one. We got into our first argument that night.

It soon became evident that I would have to choose between Mother and Lulu, after all, a relationship can't be healthy if there are always arguments surrounding it. I am glad that I chose Lulu, because she is really a great person, and Mother is often irritable. It's good to have great people surrounding you, because then people will think that you are like them.

So now I must draft my note to Mother. You see, I have bought the apartment and gotten Lulu situated there, but now I must figure out how to leave my room without Mother seeing me.

_Dear Mother,_

_As you kno_w_, there comes a time when everyone must gain their independence. Here I will list a few examples. Lorelai moved out of her house when she was sixteen. Did you know that I am more than double her age? The average age that most people moved out of their house was at age eighteen, when they went to college. Yes, Mother, college, the place you wouldn't let me go because you were afraid that I would get beat up. DO YOU KNOW HOW DEPRIVED OF EDUCATION THAT HAS MADE ME? YOU RUINED MY LIFE MOTHER, SO I MUST MOVE OUT AND BE WITH LULU!"_

No, that's not good enough. I am never actually able to yell at Mother, even if its on paper. Here's another try.

_Dear Mother, _

_I love Lulu more than anything. Yes, I know that offends you. But there's a difference between the love that a child gives his mother for going through painful childbirth, and the love one gives his wife. Yes, Lulu and I are finally going to get married. We're going to go to Litchfield for our honeymoon. I know, that's so far away from here and you never have let me leave Stars Hollow. But did you know that some people go actually to Europe for their honeymoon? I never knew Europe was actually real until I saw pictures of Rory by the_ _Eiffel Tower in the diner. You know what? Maybe Lulu and I will move to Argentina, that sounds like a nice European place to live in._

That's not right either. Mother would balk at the Litchfield idea. Maybe I won't leave her a letter. I'll just take off and walk towards the apartment. I've never disobeyed her before, so this will be hard. I grab my bags, and start the extremely short walk to my new apartment that symbolizes my independence. After all, it's only across the street from Mother's house.

**Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!**


End file.
